The Classroom
by Gracette1023
Summary: Jeremy is in trouble at school, (again) so Elena shows up to bail him out. But oh no, Damon is there too. After a passionate night of break-up sex, is he to keep his promise to Jeremy or is he just going to stir up trouble? My take on what SHOULD have happened Season 5 episode 17 "Rescue Me" Slight AU: Elena is a witch/empath First Person Warning: Adult content!


Of course this isn't about Jeremy. It never is with _**him.**_

"Why don't you just admit why you're really here Damon" I snapped.

Damon turned toward me and replied "Okay fine."

Finally! Some progress. Damon then turned to me with a wicked glint in his eyes. Oh no, spoke too soon.

"Do you know what I really wanna do?" 

"No" I said as we continued down the hallway, looking at the ground, the tiled walls, the harsh white ceiling. Anywhere but at him. But we both knew that was a lie. Even when I tried my hardest, I could never fully turn off my telepathic abilities. Especially when that telepathic channel is being bombarded by a powerful vampire empath who is practically dripping sexual tension. Don't take the bait. Breathe. But before I could come up with a believable reason to leave, be anywhere but near him, we turned a corner. And then Damon suddenly stood in front of me. He stared deeply into my eyes and slowly moved forward. He kept coming, so I was forced to back up into the lockers. He leaned in, I backed into the lockers even more. I knew that was the reaction he wanted, but I couldn't help it.

He whispered "I want to rip your clothes off right here in this hallway. I want to take you in one of these classrooms while people who drive minivans are listening- wishing they were us." He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against my cheek.

Those full...lush red lips. Lips just begging to be bitten.  
NO.

Breathing deeply and attempting to maintain control of the situation, "Funny, but we both know that's a bad idea." Damon ignored me. Of course he ignored me, he's DAMON. Before I could come up with a better retort I felt the energy in the air change. It seemed as if reality was heightened. Every sound, every smell,...and every touch. _NO, not now_! _Curse these stupid powers, why did they have to work now?!_ But it was a losing battle. My resolve wearing away as Damon nuzzled my neck. Teasing me with those sharp vampire teeth of his. Never enough pressure to break the skin. His body, oh his big, muscled _(stop!)_ body pressing against mine. So close I could feel his body awaken to my presence, in turn awakening mine. As he began to gently graze my ear, my cheek, my jaw with his lips, never touching mine. Oh no. That would be too easy. What's the fun in capturing the lion, when it's so much more satisfying to get the lion to come to you? ***Her skin is so soft. I just wanna take her. Taste her. Do it. My gosh I wanna make her forget her own name. I wanna...I wanna...*** my mind was suddenly bombarded with images of Damon and me. Him tearing my clothes off, one nuisance of fabric at a time. Him kissing my neck, my breasts, my stomach, all the way down to...I gasped back to reality. I blinked. I was still in the hallway.

Damon still hovering a few inches from my face, except now with a knowing look in his eyes. "What's the matter? Vampire got your tongue?"

 _Oh. So this is how you wanna play_.

Using that passion he ignited within me, I mentally shoved Damon backward. He flew right into an open classroom. Except I overdid it, instead of a playful shove into the doorway, he flew so far back he slammed into three rows of desks before finally stopping. He looked at me with surprise...and a little something else.

"I keep forgetting how strong you are." Damon breathed as he slowly recovered.  
"Luckily for me, vampires don't break easily." I said as I walked into the room and locked the door. 

Damon smiled, "Now I wonder what you mean by that." I psychically pushed him into a chair and worked the metal until it bent and trapped his arms, leaving him immobile. Under normal circumstances it would only hold for two nano-seconds (ideally) but with my power behind it, it could hold him for as long as I wanted. And from the way things were going, it would be a **long** while. I jumped on Damon's lap and wrapped my legs around the chair.

I barely managed to growl "Shut up." before I took his mouth in mine. Yes. Those soft, full lips. Damon responded immediately, straining against the metal. _***Nuh-uh. You've been a bad boy. You need to be taught a lesson***_ I teased mentally. I deepened the kiss, using my tongue to explore the full expanse of that glorious mouth of his. Then I slowly and deliberately began to rock my waist up and down, caressing the growing bulge in his pants. I felt a pull as Damon tried to get out of my little chair trap, of course it was useless. I had him right where I wanted him. _***Oh what I'm going to do to you when I get out of this.* *You mean if you get out***_ I teased as I ripped his shirt off. I slowly covered his neck with kisses until I found the space where his neck meets his shoulder. Then I flicked my tongue out and tasted him. Damon moaned, making me shiver with pleasure. I didn't want him to moan, I wanted him to scream.

I was still gently rocking back and forth in his lap, but now I was slowly moving my right hand down his chest until it found the now full bulge in his pants. _***Oh look what I found***_ I thought as I began to rub his jeans. Damon strained harder against the chains. He bit his lip, using every ounce of his strength in an attempt to break from his bond and give me the ride of my life. _***Come on Damon, aren't you stronger than that?***_ I teased as I began to rub his crotch even faster.

The room was now filled with the sound of Damon's moaning and heavy breathing. I could both feel and see Damon beginning to reach his climax, but I still wasn't done yet. As he began to reach that summit, I mentally held Damon in that moment of pure ecstasy. His back arched against the chair so hard that the head piece broke in two. I reached into Damon's mind _ **,*mmmm yes, yes, YES!***_

"Come on Damon, tell me what you're gonna do to me. Mmm. You like that don't you? Oh it's so big, mmmm. Is this hard enough for you?...Mmm beg for me. Tell me how much you want me." I demanded.

Damon gasped "I'm gonna break your back in. I'm...gonna screw you're brains out. I'm gonna-" but he was cut off from a new wave of pleasure I mentally sent. He screamed my name, begging me to let him go so he could taste me. I simply giggled and made him hold his climax until it was so great that I was straining against its weight and Damon's pulling against the chains.

 _Okay. I think he's had enough._

I released Damon from my mental prison, shoving him back into reality. We were sitting in the fifth row, seemingly paying attention to the lecture about the new fire safety code. I broke the dam, allowing Damon to feel the full force of his orgasm. He screamed in pleasure, causing every eye to suddenly be on him and the now broken, poor excuse for a desk. "Mr. Salvatore, are you all right?" the physics teacher asked as Damon tried to compose himself. Before he could even formulate an answer, the school bell rang. I innocently looked up at Damon "Class dismissed."


End file.
